Red Flare
__TOC__ A young demon that hangs around his cousins trying to learn the ropes of being a soul-draining incubus. He's a little insecure about his place in the family and his sexuality, but he hides that with aggression and overcompensation. thumb |right | 150px | A little brash and a little bashful. Rammey is somewhat tall for his age, and is built like a football player, although he's still surrounded by baby fat, giving him a cuter/sweeter demeanour than he would like. It doesn't help that he has large round eyes and is always wearing an unsure, candidly happy, or flustered expression on his face like a baby would. Though he doesn't pay much attention to his hair, it stays nice and shiny and healthy. He dresses casually in clothes that are easy to move around in, such as athletic and gym clothing (track pants, sweats, jerseys, t-shirts, running shoes). He's somewhat intimidated with dressing any other way, as he finds that he's not comfortable in fancier clothing either because they don't fit right, don't feel right, or don't look right. General Personality Alignment: UOE - Utilitarian-Offensive-Evil: The Conqueror (tendency to neutrality and impartiality when bossed around by Coman, The Advisor) Rammey comes off as an uncomplicated and simple type of guy. He's happy to be happy, and is usually ready to hang out with friends and family anytime. However, because he's not too bright and is easily flustered by confusing or awkward situations, people tend to pick on him for it. It's all fun and games until he loses his temper and aggressively lashes out. He doesn't have much malice toward humans, as he often forgets the distinction between people and species in general, but he also doesn't hold back when needing to hurt people for his own gains. On the other hand, he doesn't understand why people are such jerks to him sometimes. Rammey is also brash and boisterous, and enjoys showing off to people in order to gain their approval, especially his older cousins, who he looks up to a lot. He's insecure about aspects of himself such as his sexuality and sense of place in the world, and often feels left out when discussions and topics go over his head. He often uses aggression and intimidation in order to compensate for his insecurities, but sometimes he feels everything would be a lot better if he had someone around to back him up once in a while and tackle problems together with. : Good Traits: easy to please and placate, responsive to positive reinforcement and encouragement, usually happy to lend a hand or be a good sport on good faith, pretty straight-forward and candid : Bad Traits: not very sharp-minded, aggressive tendencies, defensive and insecure, brash and unaware, compensates for insecurities and inadequacies with obnoxious "dudebro" behaviour, somewhat naive/gullible and easily manipulated, poor sense of personal/private space, easily discouraged : Quirks: likes snacking and will rummage through other people's homes to find something to eat, easily flustered by topic of homosexuality Hopes : to be best buds with Altaire one day, to become a football star or win a wrestling championship, for Coman and Jericho to see him as an equal to them Fears : having to admit that he's gay, being alone and abandoned, finding bugs in his food and that he's possibly eaten one Memorable Quote(s) * Shut up! >:T * That's pretty gay. * Maaaaan..! Family * Mother: Farah Amar (alive); somewhat strained relationship; hates her nagging * Father: unknown American * Sibling(s): none * Other: :* Asuraj Adhir: maternal great aunt; very intimidated by her :* Kamilaj Amar: maternal grandmother; intimidated by her :* Coman Nader (Black Coma): cousin once removed; intimidated by him, but looks up to him :* Jericho Adhir (Ash Trojan): cousin once removed; distant relationship, but looks up to him :* Altaire Niryo (Silver Zodiac): cousin once removed; strained relationship, but wants to be friends Friends * Coman: looks up to him and trusts Coman to know better than him * Jericho: although they are somewhat distant, he likes hnging around Jericho more than Coman because Jericho's less judgmental; takes Jericho's ribbing and picking on him in stride * Altaire: feels somewhat betrayed by Altaire, but wants to be friends again and worries about him * Gynx: likes hanging out with her, though can't do it often since Coman doesn't want him hanging with dangerous, untrustworthy meta-humans * Ennes (Sage): didn't realize Ennes WAS Sage until Ennes told him point blank. Kind of confused about their relationship, but doesn't question it since Ennes seems like a cool guy and will humour him if they aren't in battle * has various human high school friends he hangs around with, though he's not particularly close with any of them Enemies * Sage: develops rivalry of sorts with him, tries to get Sage to match physical wits with him constantly instead of using magic * anyone that makes fun of him and isn't sorry for it * people who are obstacles to getting what he wants * whoever Coman and Jericho are dragging him along to beat up Other Notable Relationships * Love Interest He's had a few girlfriends for hookups and stuff, but he's not comfortable with getting too close to them or even hanging around them much. He used to have a huge and awkward crush on Altaire, but he doesn't dare admit to it, and isn't comfortable with the prospect of anything happening between him and other dudes. : Past: * Various girls * Altaire: Rammey had a very one-sided crush on Altaire while growing up and still has mixed feelings about Altaire years later, reinterprets these feelings as betrayal for leaving him : Current: None Powers & Skills His powers are magical-based an are really more for feeding or to enhance his own physical prowess in a fight. Magic Enhanced Physiology: Red Flare can use his mana reserves to give him more strength and speed, giving him the ability to punch through brick walls, throw a car, or jump really high. :PROS: : Enhances strength, defense, and speed abilities by 50%, making him even stronger than he normally is (which is pretty strong). :CONS: : Drains mana reserves over time, which he needs to live. Can only use full abilities for 10 minutes before needing more victims. Unlike his Black Coma and Ash Trojan, Rammey hasn't had enough training to know how to fly or use this skill strategically. Spiritual Drain: ''' Red Flare assaults the victim spiritually and drains them of their energy. This damages a person's spirit or soul over time and can be fatal, not to mention psychologically scarring. :PROS: : Recharges mana reserves. Incapacitates victim (victim usually ends up unconscious or in a coma for at least a few days). :CONS: : Sexual assault required (there's a lot of complicated reasons for this, but just know that this is the only thing that works for incubi). Damages the victim. Best sources are innocent or morally upstanding victims as this is a polar opposite to general demon/incubi nature (more contrast = more power). '''Wrestling Training: Red Flare has has some training (second hand from friends) in learning to wrestle and know most of the moves and holds in order to pin an opponent down or escape from a hold. :PROS: : Makes him more effective at incapacitating a target or gives him more of a chance to escape being trapped himself. :CONS: : Not as trained as he could be, and may hurt himself if overconfident in being able to pull off a move. More focused on pinning opponent down than knocking them out, so not useful against opponents that can easily break break from things. Weapons None Other Equipment Usually has his cellphone on him to call for help and carries extra condoms to prevent STDs and pregnancy~! Fighting Style Direct fighter who likes to hit hard and fast. Usually takes orders from Black Coma or Ash Trojan, so he's often holding a person down while the other two do their thing. : Strengths: Strong and fast when tapping into his reserves, and hard to take down during that time. Usually able to effectively pin down and old onto an enemy so his cousins can finish them off. : Weaknesses: ''' Not particularly trained in fighting besides basic punching and kicking. If low on mana, his wings may come out, making him vulnerable as they are very sensitive (a bullet through them can knock him unconscious from the pain). Due to low intelligence and mental fortitude, easily manipulated or tricked int he battlefield, especially when not with Black Com and and Ash Trojan. A strong psychic or magical attack will also easily take him out. Rammey was born in America and pretty much grew up in Bludhaven (which is not exactly a great place to raise kids unless you're well-connected--luckily his mother was!). His mother is Farah Amar, who is cousins with Nuraj Adhir. His grandmother and Altaire's grandmother are sisters. His grandmother, Kamilaj Amar, was the younger of the two sisters, and as a side-branch that would never likely be in line for power, had been in America for a while trying to establish her own base of influence away from her sister. Rammey grew up playing and attending school mostly with human children in Bludhaven, although he was always reminded that he was a demon and needed to hide that fact from his human friends. As he grew older and started grade school, he was forced to be more distant and couldn't join most of his classmates in team sports and competitions because he had trouble controlling his strength when he was excited or really into a game. This exclusion was kind of lonely, especially since he really liked playing sports as well, but he generally listened to his mom (though she didn't say nuthin' about just horsin' around! He still had some good times being a delinquent and doing dumb stunts with his friends--lots of injuries and broken bones ensued for all of them). When the Adhir Matriarch, Asuraj Adhir, thought it was time to leave the Arabian Peninsula and join her sister in North America, most of the higher ranking members of the Adhir Matriarchy followed her, including Coman and Jericho. As the whole family was brought together, Rammey was introduced to his age cohort cousins. As they were all within a few years of each other, it became expected of them to play, feed, and learn together. Rammey was really happy to have friends he could play full blast with! Unfortunately, they kind of picked on him for being the runt of the group, but Rammey was just happy that he was being accepted by them. A couple of years later, he was even happier to meet Altaire, who was the same age as him! Rammey was very excited to become best buds with him just like Coman and Jericho were best buds with one another. Altaire was really nice to Rammey, and they played videogames together, and even though Altaire was kind of sad a lot of the time, Rammey didn't mind and tried to cheer him up, because that's what bros do! At some point, Rammey developed a big crush on Altaire, and though Altaire, Coman, and Jericho all noticed this, Rammey was kind of oblivious to it until Jericho started making snide remarks about it. Rammey's sexuality alarm bells went off and he buried those feelings in deep denial and became more defensive and temperamental when Altaire was around. When Altaire tried to run away from home and basically tried to cut himself off form his family, Rammey felt a huge sense of betrayal and abandonment. He just couldn't understand why Altaire would want to do this to him. When Rammey discovered (well, Jericho told him) that Altaire also had sexual experiences with males, Rammey felt double-betrayed. Outwardly, it was because the rest of them (he, Coman, and Jericho) only used females for sexual purposes. Inwardly and subconsciously, it was because Rammey was jealous and felt that Altaire wasn't sticking around to help him figure this out. Rammey's only had experiences with females, and there's still this nagging feeling of awkwardness about it that he's afraid to understand, hoping that it's because he's kind of new at this and that girls are a crazy bunch anyway. Rammey is still bitter about the whole issue, and is more than willing to help Coman keep tabs on Altaire and to try to bring Altaire to his senses. Rammey still attends Bludhaven Community Collegiate as a highschool student, even tough he'd rather not (Coman and Jericho don't, so why should he?!), but Coman insists he complete his education for his own good. The plus side is that although Rammey doesn't get to join in any teams officially, he can learn secondhand wrestling moves from his friends! Though his mother cares about him on a basic level, she's not very attentive and doesn't worry about his education or emotional well-being or where he even is most of the time. At the same time, she has a lot of expectations for him to do things for her (she is kind of.. really lazy to do chores or run errands for herself) and gets quite disappointed or hard to placate if he can't deliver. Rammey's solution nowadays is to turn off his phone and continue having fun (or doing criminal activity with cousins), but he eventually gives in and half-asses doing whatever his mother needs (which could also include criminal activity) for her to get off his back. '''Villainous Motivations: Rammey just does whatever Rammey needs to do. Sometimes reluctantly. Sometimes because other people are forcing him to. He enjoys the rush and confirmation of power he feels when he's able to subdue a victim though, just like hunting for sport, and his older cousins' own examples just make the whole ordeal of rape and general demon wreaking havoc as acceptable. * Why "Red Flare"? Because I couldn't find a better word and didn't want to use Blazar, Giant, or Drawf! xD Anyway, he has red hair and wings, so the red part makes sense. And Flare because his skill involves pumping himself up with strength and speed, like feeding a flame. And speaking about flames.. >___> ... xD .. He's not "flaming" at all, but I guess that's part of the joke. The best part is Jericho will often make a snide remark about it ("Flare cuz you're flamin'?"), but Rammey will kind of remain oblivious. He's hot stuff, and he's on fire, and he's ready to bust your face! The outer space theme of flare relating to solar flare also works! And for Rammey, it's simple. A lot of other terms that were "cool" could not even be used because Rammey would have never thought of it himself, the poor sweet, simple kid... xD File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Villain